dbz story lines
by starwind1
Summary: a totle spoiler;i'll start with the vegeta saga and work my way up ^.^
1. vegeta

Everyone is at peace after the great battle against Piccolo. Is all this about to end when Gokou learns about his true identity?...  
  
This is the series where it all began. In this page, I will give you a brief summary of what happened in this series. More detailed summaries may be found elsewhere in the web. Anyway, the story starts out when:   
  
Gokou has a reunion with his friends and introduces them to Gohan, his five year old son. However, a Saiyan alien lands on Earth and to seek Gokou. He introduces himself as Raditz, Gokou's older brother, and asks Gokou to join him in the Saiyan quest of universal destruction. But, when Gokou refuses, Raditz kidnaps Gohan to blackmails Gokou to kill innocent civilians. However, Gokou remains loyal to Earth and decides to rescue Gohan through another method-- by killing Raditz! Surprisingly, Piccolo allies with Gokou and the first fight of Dragonball Z began. Piccolo decides to gather energy to do a super fireball on Raditz. Meanwhile, Gokou stalls time. At the end, Gokou puts his brother in a hold. At the advantage, Piccolo unleashes his fireball, which blasts and hits both Gokou and Raditz! Klilyn finds the fighters and laughs at the dying Raditz as he mocks him that Gokou will be brought back to life through the power of the Dragonballs. Gokou's brother replies that the device he uses to detect energy levels can also be used for communication. He sends the news about the Dragonballs to his two comrades, and dies.  
  
Because Piccolo discovered that Gohan had hidden powers when Gohan unknowingly headbutts and damages Raditz, he kidnaps Gohan in an attempt to train him. Gokou, rather than retiring in Heaven, is sent on a quest to run on Snake Way and to seek King Kaiou to receive training for the upcoming fight with the upcoming Saiyans. The rest of the Z warriors (Klilyn, Yamcha, Tenshin-han, and Chauzu) are gathered to receive special training from Kami.  
  
Season #1 of Dragonball Z on American television ends here.   
  
One year later, Nappa and Vegeta (the evil Saiyans) arrive to Earth. (But, they intend to find the Dragonballs to be granted the wish of immortality rather that to bring back the life of their unworthy comrade.) First come the battle against the Saiba-men (little Green monsters) that Nappa planted. The Saiba-men fight, but are eventually killed by Vegeta and Klilyn. (At one of these fights, Yamcha is killed.) After their defeat, our heroes fight Nappa; Vegeta stands in the background and watches. In a series of battles, Chauzu dies as he sacrifices himself in an attempt to blow up Nappa; Tenshin-han dies by using up his strength to try to kill Nappa; Piccolo dies when he covers Gohan from Nappa's fireball. Finally, Gokou arrives and easily defeats Nappa. Vegeta sees Nappa's uselessness and kills him with a single fireball.  
  
As you all can guess, the remaining Z warriors begin to fight Vegeta. Gokou begins to fight Vegeta. The odds are against Vegeta, so Vegeta creates a energy ball that substitutes the moon. Then, he turns into his full moon stage and turns into a giant gorilla. Our heroes get kicked around, but Vegeta later gets his tail cut off by Yajirobe. Gokou donates energy from his Tenki-Dama to Klilyn. This fireball hits Vegeta, but Vegeta survives. Meanwhile, Gohan's tail grows back. Gohan turns into his full moon stage and kicks Vegeta around. Later, Gohan gets his tail cut off by Vegeta and finally turns back into a little boy... landing right on top of Vegeta. Vegeta, weary and defeated, crawls to his space shuttle and leaves Earth.  
  
BR  
  
This is not the end of Vegeta...  
  
Notes:  
  
+ Gokou: Looks the same as he did in Dragonball, except that he's grown up now. He lets the beaten Vegeta live as he did for Piccolo, despite that they're enemies.  
  
+ Gohan: Gokou and Chi-Chi's son. He is a little boy who looks like Gokou when he was young, except that Gohan has a different pony-tail.  
  
+ Klilyn: Identical to as younger self in Dragonball, but is slightly taller.  
  
+ Piccolo: Identical to how he was in Dragonball. (no change in appearance) However, Piccolo begins to turn good in this series.  
  
+ Vegeta: Evil Saiyan from the planet Vegeta. He is the prince of the Saiyans. (His father, the king, was killed by Freeza.) After getting beaten by our heroes, Vegeta vowed revenge against Gokou; this was the first time Vegeta has ever been beaten. 


	2. freeza

The Journey Begins...  
  
Gokou, Gohan, and Klilyn are in a hospital recoperating from the battle against Vegeta. Popo appears on a flying carpet outside the hospital and informs the cast of the existence of Namek (Porunga) dagonballs, dragonballs of Planet Namek, the home planet of Kami/ Piccolo. (*1)The cast makes plans to journy to Namek to retrieve these dragonballs to wish the Z Warriors killed in the Vegeta Series back to life. (*2)Because Namek is so far away, Popo mentions Kami's spaceship as the source of transportation. Bulma is chosen to go; she is the only engineer/ mechanic of the group who can operate a spaceship. Gohan and Klilyn, only slightly injured, volunterr to accompany Bulma on the trip. Gokou is too badly hurt to travel.  
  
Gohan, Kilyn, and Bulma head off to Namek. On the way, their ship becomes engulfed by a mysterious invisible ship. The trio exit to inverstigate the strange ship and get ambushed by an army of aliens who all aim guns at the victims. When asked, the aliens reveal their belief that the Z Warriors belong to the group of Freeza. Gohan, Klilyn, and Bulma tell that they know nothing about Freeza, but the aliens plan to execute them anyway. Suddenly, a meteor shower hits the ship and everything gets shakey. Gohan and Klilyn save the aliens from falling parts of the ship. Bulma races to pilot the ship through the meteor shower. These good intentions prove that Gohan, Klilyn, and Bulma are not part of Freeza's crew. The aliens apologize and tell our heroes more about Freeza. It turns out that Freeza is leader of the group of space pirates who conquered and destroyed their home planet. They, the survivors, were forced to flee their planet. This is the reason they now live on a cloaked ship. Bulma, Gohan, and Klilyn get on their ship and leave, bidding farewell to some new friends.  
  
Next stop, our heroes crash unconsciously onto a strange planet. When they awaken, they are greeted by two Nameks who tell that they have landed on Namek. Our heroes, overjoyed with relief, tell of their quest to find the Namek dragonballs. The Nameks agree to aid our heroes in their search and all seven dragonballs are gathered. Then, the planet fades and morphs. The Nameks also morph into two hideous sluggish aliens. It is revealed that the two aliens are really aliens who crashed and got stranded on the strange planet years ago. The aliens had the abilities to read minds and read our heroes' minds while they were unconscious, which explains how they knew about what our heroes' were talking about. Then, they used their psychic powers to manifest the planet into a fake Namek. They were in need of a ship to escape the planet, but couldn't just steal the ship while our heroes' were conscious because they had to wait for the stormy weather to clear before being able to fly out into space. When the time comes right, Klilyn and Gohan become tricked into getting binded by some octopus-like monsters. When the aliens are about to enter Kami's ship, they learn that they cannot get the door open. They find Bulam and threaten her to teach them how to operate the ship. At the same time, Gohan and Klilyn break free of the monsters binding them and easily beat the aliens. Our heroes regain possesion of their ship and continue their journey for the real Planet Namek.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Vegeta is in his space capsule retreating back to Freeza's planet. When he lands, he is taken into a recoperation pod and recoperates. Flashbacks are held reflecting on times with Freeza. It is revealed that the Saiyans were loyal servants to Freeza, but Freeza was never satisfied with them. This shows Vegeta's resent to serving Freeza. (*3)Vegeta, too, knows of the Namek dragonballs. With the Earth dragonballs gone, Vegeta also makes plans to seek the Namek dragonballs to fulfill his wish for immortality. After becoming immortal, Vegeta plans to kill Freeza, get revenge on Gokou, and become the strongest in the universe. Upon recovery, he races to get to Namek.  
  
Arrival to Namek...   
  
Bulma, Gohan, and Klilyn finally arrive to Namek, but discover that they have company. Two goons of Freeza attack our heroes and shoot at their spaceship. Though they are easily beaten, our heroes become stranded on Namek.  
  
Vegeta,too, arrives on the planet. The being known as Freeza is also on Namek. He, too, hungers for the dragonballs to wish for immortality. A dragonball hunt begins...  
  
Dodoria and Zarboon...  
  
There are seven villages in Namek, each with an elder possessing a dragonball. Freeza and his henchmen slowly eradicate village by village after robbing them of the dragonballs. Bulma hides and transmits the news of trouble on Namek back to Earth through a portable satellite telephone. In one village, Gohan and Klilyn pass by and spy on Freeza to learn his character and witness the brutality of the monster. Freeza's goons kill all defenders and crush all resistance of the Nameks. The elder of the village still refuses to give up his dragonballs to such a monster as Freeza. Freeza then threatens to have two Namek children killed if the elder did not give up the dragonballs at once. Among the children is Dende. Unable to restrain from helping the endangered Nameks, Gohan and Klilyn leap in to help. Freeza's left-hand man, Dodoria, goes to kill the Namek children but get kicked and punched away by Gohan and Klilyn. The heroes carry Dende way to safety and flee from Dodoria. The chase comes dangerously close, but Dodoria loses his victims in an encounter with Vegeta. Vegeta, recovered, is much stronger now and easily beats Dodoria. (*4)Dodoria tries to bargain for his life by revealing that the truth of what happened to Planet Vegeta. Vegeta unforgivingly kills Dodoria anyway.  
  
Vegeta's power level has grown so strong that he can sense the dragonballs without the need of any mechanical device like a scouter. He learns that Freeza already has five of the dragonballs and is aware that he is not yet capable of defeating Freeza with his current stregth. Vegeta reasons that if he captures just one of the dragonballs, Freeza will be unable to gather all the dragonballs needed to make a wish. With this plan, Vegeta heads to an unattacked Namek village and treats it with the same brutality as Freeza to steal a dragonball. After eliminating the village, he hides the dragonball underwater . After flying off again, Vegeta encounters Zarbon, Freeza's right-hand man. The two battle and fight to a stalemate. Zarbon transforms into his second phrase and defeats Vegeta. Only Vegeta knows where the remaining dragonballs that Freeza needs is, so Zarbon cannot kill him. Vegeta is captured back to Freeza's spaceship and put into a recovery pod.  
  
Freeza learns that his quest for the dragonballs have run into some trouble, so he summons the Ginew Force, Freeza's elite warriors who have conquered many planets undefeatedly.  
  
Vegeta recovers in the recovery cell and destroys it along with any guards. Freeza's lair is deserted but the dragonballs stolen by Freeza are still there. Freeza steals these and flees.  
  
Gohan borrows Bulma's dragon radar and discovers that one dragonball is close by and goes to retrieve it. Vegeta encounters Gohan but spares him because he is in a hurry to retrieve the dragonball hid underwater, unaware that Gohan has it.  
  
Dende tells our heroes more about his planet and recommends them to meet the dying Guru, the Namek senior elder responsible for fathering everyone on Namek. Klilyn flies to Guru to inform him of what is happening to the planet. Guru senses good intentions in the Earthling, unleashes his hidden powers, and hands him the 1-star dragonball. Klilyn heads back to tell Bulma and Gohan the news. Vegeta spots Klilyn and follows him. Zarbon spots Vegeta and follows him. Vegeta lands to take our heroes' dragonballs, but so does Zarbon. Zarbon and Vegeta fight. Vegeta powers up and kills Zarbon. Klilyn is forced to trade his dragonball for the sparing of Bulma and his life. Vegeta laughs and flies off again. Immediately afterwards, Gohan returns with the dragonball that he retrieved.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Back on Earth, Gokou, still in the hospital, learns of the trouble on Namek but regrets not being able to do anything. Yarijobe visits Gokou and gives him a senzu bean. Gokou eats it and immediately recovers. Gokou's next stop is to Dr. Briefs. Based on Nappa's spacepod, Dr. Briefs was able to design a spaceship capable of traveling to Namek. The ship is ready and Gokou sets voyage to Namek. On the ship, Gokou trains himself under the gravity machine and trains to 100 times the gravity of Earth. Kaiou teleports Gokou news that new students have arrived on his planet for special training - Tenshin-han, Chauzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo!   
  
Ginew Force...  
  
The Ginew Force is arriving. Gohan and Klilyn fly back to Guru to have Guru release Gohan's hidden powers. On the way, Vegeta follows. Gohan goes to Guru while Klilyn stalls Vegeta. Vegeta catches up with Klilyn and offers a temporary alliance. He requests that Gohan and Klilyn give him their dragonball so that he can wish for immorality before it is too late. He tells that he senses the coming of the Ginew Force, an "unbeatable team" of Freeza, and that the only way to win is if he gets his wish granted. After much reluctance, Gohan and Klilyn agree. They fly to Bulma to retrieve the remaining dragonball and abandon her once again. All seven dragonballs are gathered into one place, but it is too late. The Ginew Force have arrived.  
  
Ginew, Jees, Baata, Recoom, and Guldo, the five members of Team Ginew, stand before the three and do their silly dance introducing themselves as members of the Special Ginew Corp. Vegeta tells Klilyn to destroy a dragonballs so that they cannot bring the dragonballs back to Freeza to let Freeza make his wish. Guldo freezes time temporarily to steal the dragonballs from Klilyn before his fist can shatter it. Vegeta then throws the remaining dragonballs awa to separate them from the Ginew Force, but Baata, whose special ability is super speed, goes after the balls and easily retrieves them. The Ginew Force now have all seven dragonballs. Ginew, leader and strongest of the bunch, flies off with the dragonballs to give them to Freeza. The remaining members of the Ginew Force and left to "deal with" Gohan, Klilyn, and Vegeta.  
  
Guldo, a short, green four eyed slug-like being, is the first to fight. He possesses the special ability to freeza time in a breathe. Gohan and Klilyn attack, but Guldo keeps freezing time to run away from all attacks while his attackers are frozen in time. Finally, he manages to freeza Gohan and Klilyn with he phychic powers. Guldo again uses phychic power to grind a nearby tree into a giant spear and launches it at Gohan and Klilyn, still sitting ducks unable to move. Vegeta jumps in and chops Guldo's head off before blowing it away with a blast. Gohan and Klilyn are shocked that Vegeta saved their lives, but Vegeta only says that it was because he had an out score to settle with Guldo.  
  
Next up, is Recoom, a huge orange ogre. Vegeta, Klilyn, and Gohan attack, but all end up getting easily beaten on the brink of death by Recoom. Recoom is about to finish off his victims as Jees and Baata laugh at more of their silly comments.  
  
Gokou finally arrives. He calmly walks out and gives the three senzu beans he has to Gohan, Klilyn, and Vegeta. Gohan and Klilyn warn Gokou about the invincibility of Recoom, but Vegeta sees that Gokou's power levels has reached new peaks. Recoom attacks and easily gets beaten by Gokou in a single punch. Gohan and Klilyn know that they will only be in the way of Gokou if they stay to help, so they fly away. Vegeta also leaves the scene.  
  
Baata, a blue monster known for being the "fastest in the universe", and Jees, a red rock-and-roll like puk with long white hair, get angry at Gokou's toying around and attack at full power, but are losing to Gokou anyway. Baata gets knocked down and Jees escapes. Vegeta mocks Gokou for being to soft at letting Jees get away, and then kills off the knocked out Baata and Recoom.  
  
Ginew reaches Freeza and gives him the dragonballs. Freeza summons for his wish of immortality, but nothing happens. They bury the dragonballs outside the Freeza's ship to hide them. Freeza goes to seek the Namek Elder Senior to find out how to work the dragonballs while Ginew is left to stay guard. Jees arrives and informs Ginew of what has happened. Ginew heads to fight Gokou.  
  
As Ginew and Gokou battle, Ginew realizes that Gokou is stronger than him. Ginew badly jabs himself and shoots a strange beam at Gokou. Unaware of what is happening, Gokou gets his body swapped by Ginew. By the time that Gokou realizes that Ginew's special technique is body swapping, it is too late. Ginew laughs and he and Jees fly back to the dragonballs. Gokou is stouck in Ginew's battered body forced to chase after his own body.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Vegeta arrives to Freeza's spaceship to seek the dragonballs, but Gohan and Klilyn also arrive. Vegeta hides behind the ship to watch the Earthings, planning to kill them once they summon Shenlong for him. Gohan and Klilyn use Bulma's dragon radar to locate the dragonballs and summon it, but nothing happens. Everyone is baffled why. Gohan and Klilyn sense the "ki" of people coming and hide. Ginew and Jeese land, looking at the dragonballs and wondering who dug them up. Because Ginew is in Gokou's body, Klilyn mistakes him for Gokou and comes out to greet him. Gohan senses something wrong in his father's body and yells that that Gokou is not his dad. Gohan and Klilyn face the remainder of the Ginew Force, but Gokou also arrives. He reasons that since he has trouble controlling his new body because he's not used to it, so will Ginew in his body. Ginew tries to power up to Gokou's power level, but cannot because he deson't know the Kaiou-ken technique. Gokou tells that Gohan and Klilyn and beat Ginew in Ginew's lack of experience. Ginew gets beaten and calls for Jees to help. Vegeta comes out of hiding and challenges Jees.  
  
Vegeta is confident of his power. He learned that Saiyans grow stronger each time they face the brink of death. After surviving his attack from Gokou and then from Recoom, Vegeta's power level has increased tremendously. He toys with Jees and then kills him. Then, Vegeta flies to Ginew and badly beats him. Ginew begins to admire Vegeta's body and decided to change bodies with him. Ginew does his change body technique on Vegeta but Gokou jumps in the way and gets his old body back. However, it was so badly beaten that he cannot move. Ginew, back in his old body, attempts his change body technique on Vegeta once again. Vegeta still doesn't know what's happening and charge at Ginew. Gokou turns nearby frog in Ginew's path and forces Ginew to change into a frog.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Guru sends Dende to seek Gohan and Klilyn to teach them how to summon the Porunga Shenlong. Freeza arrives to Guru and is about to kill him for refusing to teach the words needed to work the dragonballs. Nail, body guard of Guru and the strongest warrior of the planet, tells Freeza that if Guru dies, so will the dragonballs. Freeza is forced to spare Guru and fights Nail instead. The two fly to a remote area to fight. Nail is no match for Freeza, but continues fighting anyway to stall time for Dende to reach the Earthlings. Freeza finally learns that he whole fight against Nail was a trick and races back to his spaceship. Nail is left to die.  
  
Vegeta offers an alliance with our heroes because Freeza is the common enemy in this battle. Everyone enters Freeza's spaceship as Freeza continues to head back. Gokou is put into a Saiyan recovery pod and Klilyn and Gohan are given Saiyan armor. Klilyn flies off to seek Guru to learn the words to summoning Shenlong. Vegeta takes a nap because he hasn't slept in a while while on Namek. Gohan is outside the ship to guard the dragonballs.  
  
Klilyn and Dende bump into each other and head back to Gohan. The three take the dragonballs away from the spaceship to now let Vegeta know. Dende summons the Porunga Shenlong, which can grant three wishes. Piccolo is wished back to life for the first wish, and is teleported to Namek as the second wish. However, Dende forgot to specify where on Namek so Piccolo is in the middle of nowhere. Vegeta awakens from his sleep and quickly rushes to Shenlong, prepared to kill Gohan and Klilyn for cheating him out of his wish for immortality. One wish remains. After much reluctance, Dende goes to ask Shenlong to grant Vegeta's wish because only Vegeta had the potential of killing Freeza. As Shenlong is about to grant Vegeta's wish, Guru dies and the dragonballs thus turn to stones. Vegeta's wish is denied, and Freeza arrives before his victims. Gokou is still recoverying.  
  
Freeza's First Transformation...  
  
Vegeta, more powerful than before, faces Freeza and is able to stand up to him. Freeza tells that he can change bodies three times. With each transformation, his power level great increases. Since Vegeta has gotten so strong, Freeza undergoes his first stage of transformation.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Piccolo senses the huge "ki"in the battle between Freeza and Vegeta and flies towards that direction. On the way, he encounters the dying Nail, who makes the offer to fuse with him. Piccolo accepts with skeptism and finally fuses with Nail. His power level greatly increases. Piccolo continues to head for Freeza, believing that he can beat anyone with his unbelievable power now.  
  
Freeza's Second Transformation...  
  
Vegeta is no longer a match for Freeza. Piccolo arrives in time for battle and stands up to Freeza. Freeza decides it time to transform again. Piccolo is beaten down. Klilyn throws a laser spin disc at Freeza and the fireball truncates his tail. Freeza, now an even bigger monster with huge horns, flies to Klilyn and jabs a horn through Klilyn. Gohan attacks Freeza to save him. Klilyn is thrown aside and Gohan gets beaten close to death. At the next scene, Klilyn is back up and lures Freeza away. Freeza doesn't know how Klilyn survived, by follows him anyway. In the distraction, Dende heals Gohan like how he secretly did to Klilyn. Piccolo rejoins the fight and Freeza focuses on killing Piccolo. Vegeta is no longer a hope for victory, but remembers his lesson on how a Saiyan's strength greatly increases each time he reaches close to death; Vegeta recalls Dende's healing abilities and requests Klilyn to shoot a fatal blast at him. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Freeza continue to battle, but Freeza is by far much stronger and beats Piccolo half to death.  
  
Freeza's Final Stage...  
  
Gohan watches Piccolo getting killed and powers up with anger. His hidden powers are revealed once again as he casts a fireball that even Freeza has trouble blocking. Freeza begins to morph to his perfect stage, but it requires time. As Freeza cracks from the shell of his old body, Dende heals Piccolo. The dying Vegeta requests to be healed, but Dende refuses because of how Vegeta treated his people. After much difficulty, Dende accepts that Vegeta is their only hope at the moment.  
  
As Freeza transfroms, he watches Dende heal Piccolo and Vegeta and figures out the usefulness in the young Namek towards his enemies. With annoyance, Freeza shoots and kills Dende. Another shot is shot at Gohan, but Gohan, Klilyn, and Piccolo are not skilled enough to see such speed of the blast. Vegeta sees it and pushes Gohan out of the way. Vegeta and Freeza go head to head. The result is Freeza fulfilling his promise of "torture beyond hell" on Vegeta. Gokou is fully recovered and rushes to the scene.  
  
Gokou arrives with a more impressive "ki" level. Vegeta is knocked free from Freeza's grip and tells that Gokou is the Super Saiyan Freeza feared so much. Freeza grows annoyed of Vegeta's comments and shoots a beam through Vegeta's heart, killing him. Vegeta's dying words are for Gokou to take vengeance for all Saiyans. Gokou makes a grave to bury Vegeta in and then faces Freeza.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bulma is alone wandering around in the dangers of Namek's wilderness. She encounters a frog that she calls "has potential" because it is different from the rest and lets it follow her around as a companion, unaware that the frog is really Ginew. Bulma puts together a gadget that allows animals to talk for her frog buddy. This gives Ginew back his ability for speech. Ginew screams "change!", and swaps bodies with Bulma. Ginew then drives Bulma's flying motorcycle with Bulma hanging on the back, demanding her body back.  
  
They coincidently reach where Gohan, Klilyn, and Piccolo are watching the fight between Gokou and Freeza. Our heroes learn that Bulma is not herself because her body was cheering for Freeza instead of Gokou. Ginew learns that his new body is not good for fighting after catfighting Klilyn, and prepares to swap bodies with Piccolo. Gohan throws Bulma in the way and Bulma regains her own body while Ginew becomes the frog again. The movement in the air caused from the fight between Gokou and Freeza blows Bulma and Ginew away, again.  
  
Freeza's Terror...  
  
Gokou and Freeza toy with each other at first, but Freeza later boasts how he can beat Gokou at just 50% his power level. Gokou powers up to 20x the Kaiou-ken method, but is still losing to Freeza.  
  
In a final desperate attempt, Gokou prepares a Genki Dama made from "ki" of local planets. Freeza is unaware of what Gokou is doing because he cannot detect "ki", and therefore can't sense the power of the growing Genki Dama. Freeza soon learns of Gokou's trick and rushes to kill him. Gohan and Klilyn donate their "ki" to Piccolo and Piccolo goes to stall time for Gokou. Piccolo gets beat up, but Gokou's fireball is ready. Freeza is crushed under the attack, but survives...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
On Kaiou's planet, the Ginew Force (all except Ginew, who is still alive as a frog) appear. Yamcha, Chauzu, and Tenshinhan fight them while Kaiou refuses to help. With much surprise, the Z Warriors discover that they became stronger than the Ginew Team that beated Vegeta. The Ginew get beaten into hell and Kaiou tells that it was he who requested King Yemma to bring the Ginew to his planet. He wanted to test the skills of his disciples.  
  
Back on Earth, Dr. Briefs, under Chi-chi's pressure, is working on Capsule 3, his third ship for Namek. (Gohan, Klilyn, and Bulma took the first ship. Gokou rode on the second). Chi-chi, Yajirobe, Oolong, and Master Roshi were boarded and prepared for journey, but the Capsule broke down before takeoff.  
  
Legendary Super Saiyan Warrior...  
  
Freeza is more angry than ever and plans to kill our heroes one at a time. First, he blasts a beam at Gohan, but Piccolo takes it for Gohan. It rips through Piccolo and Piccolo quickly falls dying on the ground. Next, Freeza uses psychic power to airlift Klilyn. With the closing of Freeza's hand, Klilyn is literally disintegrated. Gokou sees Freeza's inhumanity and powers up in great anger. Gokou's hair turns golden and his eyes green, becoming the Super Saiyan Legend. Gokou tells Gohan that Piccolo is still alive. Gohan is then ordered to take Piccolo and find Bulma back to the ship that he came in and head back to Earth. Gokou and Freeza fight in a one-on-battle. Freeza is forced to now fight at 70% his power.   
  
Gokou and Freeza battle. Freeza, angry at losing to an "inferior monkey", creates a fireball and launches it towards the core of the planet.Then, he laughs and boasts that the planet will explode in five minutes, mocking that he can survive in space after the explosion while Gokou cannot. Gokou and Freeza continue to battle. Freeza is now forced to battle using 100% his power. Gokou gets buried under a laval pit. Gohan, sensing his father in trouble, flies to Freeza. Although Gohan is no match for Freeeza, he hopes to stall Freeza long enough to stay on Namek when it explodes to bring Freeza down with him. As Freeza is about to kill Gohan, Gokou reappears and saves his son, telling him to leave the planet on his ship.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kami telepathically tells Kaiou and he and Popo have gathered all seven Earth dragonballs and asks if he should wish those killed by Vegeta back to life. Kaiou tells Kami to wish for all those killed by Freeza back to life instead, reasoning that in turn, Guru will be brought to life as well; and thus,the Namek dragonballs. This step is taken and Nameks (as well as Vegeta) rise back to life. The Porunga Shenlong is reborn and one wish still reamains for the Shenlong to grant. Kaiou telepathically introduces himself to Guru and tells him to wish everyone on the planet, except Freeza, to Earth so that when Namek explodes, Freeza will go with it. Gokou interferes with this wish and tells to leave he and Freeza on Namek because he wants to fight Freeza. Freeza, Vegeta, and Dende all race to the dragon. (*5)Freeza is the first to make his wish, but the Porunga Shenlong ignores him and grants Dende's wish instead. Now, only Gokou and Freeza remain on the dying Namek.  
  
Explosion of Namek...  
  
The fight between Gokou and Freeza intensifies. It becomes clear that Freeza is no match for the Super Saiyan. As Freeza's idea of a final attack, he tosses laser spin discs that cut through anything at Gokou. The discs follow Gokou, but with skillful maneuvering, the attack ends up slicing Freeza in two. Freeza is dying and pleads for help. Gokou doesn't want to help the monster, but pities him and does so anyway, donating enough energy to let Freeza fly away from Namek for as long as Freeza promises to never cause trouble again. Gokou begins to fly away. Freeza, still refusing to admit defeat to a "low-class Saiyan piece of trash", shoots a final fireball at Gokou. Gokou counters it and overwhelms Freeza. (*7)The 5 minutes are up and Planet Namek explodes.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
(*6)All who were affected by Dende's wish are on Earth. Dende heals Piccolo and sees the resemblance of Piccolo to Nail, realizing that the two have merged. Guru is dying and gives his final words. He transfers his role as Senior Elder to Rooli so that the Namek dagonballs may continue to "shine". He bids them all the take care and dies. Meanwhile, Vegeta sits and leaves wildly, shouting that when Namek explodes Gokou and Freeza will die with it and leave him the strongest warrior alive.  
  
The deceased Z Warriors at Kaiou's place watch the scenes via Kaiou's back.  
  
Piccolo's Cleansing...  
  
The Z Warriors are resurrected. Everyone receives word that Gokou survived the explosion and is returning to Earth. However, trouble arises in the heavens. Garlic Jr. (from DBZ Movie 1) returns and attempts to steal Kami's positon as God of the Earth. Everyone on earth turns demonic and Piccolo turns evil again.  
  
At the end, ultra cleansing water in Kami's temple is used and everyone on earth is restored to normal. Garlic is trapped into eternal nothingness again. Piccolo's evil spirit is gone forever.  
  
Return of Freeza/ Battle of the Mysterious Youth...  
  
A spaceship passes by what used to be Namek. Its leader, Cold, is the father of Freeza. He finds the remains of his son's body flowing through space. Cold's henchmen are sent to rescue Freeza. Freeza is literally rebuilt and becomes half robotic. Freeza tells his father to set a new course to Earth. Cold still laughs at how anyone could have defeated a member of his family, the strongest in the universe. Now, father and son head to Earth for revenge of what happened.  
  
Planet Namek has been restored. The Z Warriors, also all revived now, prepare for the coming of Freeza along with the aditional threat of Kind Cold. Without Gokou's help, they can only watch the spaceship land. Cold and Freeza believe in a swift victory in desroying Earth, but a teenager appears out of nowhere. The mysterious boy easily uses a sword to cut up Cold's henchmen. Then, he powers up and boasts that Gokou is not the only Super Saiyan. Vegeta recognizes the aura of the man to be that of a Saiyan, and resents the fact that there is another stronger than him. Freeza creates a fireball 10x the size as the one he used to destroy Namek and launches it at the boy. The teen easily catches the fireball with one hand and shatters the ball. Then, he takes out his sword again and slices Freeza to bits before blowing the body parts away with a single blast. Cold, supposedly much stronger than Freeza, goes to battle the stranger but also gets quickly killed with a blast from the boy.  
  
The stranger flies to the Z Warriors and tells that Gokou will be back in exactly 3 hours at a location not too far away. The Z cast follow the teen and wait. The boy refuses to tell anything, except for his age. In three hours, Gokou really does land on Earth on a spacepod. More startling, Gokou has never seen the teen before. The boy tells Gokou to talk to him alone.  
  
The stranger introduces himself as Trunks. His story is told in Trunks Story http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/Trunks.html. He tells that he is the only surviving warrior in a future 20 years from now. He traveled back in time to alter to past so that his ruined time would change. Trunks mentions that in exactly three years, two super strong beings will appear. These beings are cyborgs of Dr. Gero, the scientist of Red Ribbon who was thought to be dead. They will kill everyone (including their creator Dr. Gero and live only to destroy, recking everything in path for no reason). Trunks also tells that Gokou will develop a heart disease and die from it. The disease is incurable now, not curable by Trunks' timeline. Trunks hands Gokou the heart disease medicine and tells him to prepare for the future. Trunks also slips out that he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma. (Bulma and Yamcha broke up and Bulma felt sorry for Vegeta's loneliness. They fell in love and Trunks was to be born in two years.) Trunks tells that he will be back in three years and flies off in his time machine.  
  
Gokou returns to his friends on the other side of a cliff. Gokou tells how he survived Namek. When Namek prepared to explode, Gokou entered Freeza's spaceship, but the ship didn't work. One of the Ginew Force's ship was nearby and Gokou rode in it. He crashed in a nearby planet, Yardat, where the Yardatrians (purple aliens who look like a blend of the Jedi-Master of Star Wars and the Brain of Pinky and the Brain) taught him how to teleport. Then, Gokou traveled back to Earth.  
  
Piccolo then tells that Nameks have better hearing than Earthlings and Saiyans, and that he overheard the entire conversation between Gokou and Trunks. Piccolo tells everyone of Trunks' news. The Z Warriors prepare training for the coming of the next three years, the Cell Series http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/Cell.html...  
  
Notes:  
  
*1- Piccolo was among those killed by Nappa. With the death of Piccolo, Kami died as well because of his link with Piccolo. With Kami dead, the Earth dragonballs vanished, so those dragonballs could not be used.  
  
*2- When Kami first landed on Earth, his spaceship landed in a canyon and was left there. Popo led Bulma to retrieve it to use it to journey to Namek; it was the only ship fast enough to travel to Namek in a short time. The spaceship is voice-operated. In order to fly it, Bulma learned the Namek language from Popo.  
  
*3- As Raditz was dying, Klilyn told him that he had the last laugh because Piccolo and Gokou could be revived with the dragonballs. Before he died, Raditz transmitted the message to Vegeta and Nappa, acknowleding them about the dragonballs and laughing at Klilyn that his comrades will use the dragonballs to wish him back to life. Vegeta, however, betrayed Raditz and planned to wish for immortality for the hope of overwhelming his master, Freeza, and becoming the galaxy's strongest warrior. With Piccolo dead, the Earth dragonballs faded, so Vegeta's hopes now lied in the Namek dragonballs.  
  
*4- In Lonely Final Battle http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/Bardock.htm, Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta. To the few Saiyans who did survive, Freeza lied that the planet collided with a meteor.  
  
*5- A wish from the Porunga dragonballs has to be said in the Namek language. Freeza does not know Namek, so the dragonballs would be unless to him even if he did have all seven.  
  
Gokou chose to remain on the exploding planet with Freeza so that he may have a worthy fight to avenge all those who suffered from Freeza. Gokou also gave Freeza a chance to powerup to 100% even when Kaiou advised Gokou to destroy Freeza at the opportunity.  
  
*6- All the Nameks but those in one village were revived. The wish with the Earth dragonballs was to revive those killed by Freeza. Vegeta eliminated a village, and so those Nameks remained dead. Klilyn also remained dead because the Earth dragonballs can only revive a person back to life once. Later, Dende tells Gohan that the Namek dragonballs can revive a person who has not died of a natural cause for unlimited times. This is how the deceased Z warrior were returned to life.  
  
*7- Freeza has the ability to survive in space. Saiyans don't. This is why Freeza believed that he will win at the end, even if Gokou beats him; and is the reason to his attack on Planet Namek's core. Gokou will perish when Namek explodes, but Freeza will not.  
  
Character development: Gohan has a mushroom hair-cut and becomes more bolder a character, no longer fearing the enemy as he did in the Vegeta Series. Piccolo officially becomes one of the good guys, as the evil spirit of Daimao leaves him when he fights on the side of good. Vegeta begins to consider changing views and no longer poses to threaten the Earth. Instead, he makes the excuse to remain on the planet to one day have a rematch with Gokou and defeat him.  
  
Garlic Jr. (from Movie 1) made a brief appearance in this series. He escaped from the portal of nothingness, but was defeated by Piccolo and entrapped again.  
  
Immediately after the deaths of Team Ginew, Kaiou requested King Emma to send the killed members to his planet to act as a practice test for his trainees, Yamcha, Tenshin-han, and Chauzu. Kaiou saw that his training pay off when the Z warriors proved strong enough to literally knock the Ginew squad to hell 


	3. cell

After the vicious battle against Freeza, our heroes prepare for the future that Trunks warned them about. Three years remain before the coming of the Androids that were said to wreck the future...  
  
(*1)After years of anguish from a defeat that took place decades ago, Dr. Gero continues to plot revenge against the character who destroyed Red Ribbon and ruined him- Gokou. (*3)Dr. Gero begins a project, but the development was taking too long, so he abandoned the project and left the computer running the program...  
  
Everyone is training to get ready for the Androids that Trunks warned them about. Gohan, Gokou, and Piccolo train in the mountains. Vegeta trains himself under to 450 times the gravity of Earth in the gravity sector of Capsule 3, keeping in mind that his main goal is to get stronger than Gokou. Yamcha, Klilyn, Tenshinhan, and Chauzu also undergo rigorous training to prepare for the future.  
  
Three years pass...  
  
Android Saga...  
  
Gokou, Gohan, and Piccolo fly to the southern island 90 km away from where Trunks appeared to regroup with the others. They encounter Klilyn on the way and everyone lands to meet with Yamcha and Tenshinhan (Chauzu was left behind because he wasn't too strong to be of any use in fighing.) Bulma is also there holding a baby, to whom is introduced as her child, Trunks. Bulma tells that she is there to see how the Androids look like. Everyone except Gokou and Piccolo becomes startled that the baby is Vegeta's kid. Yajirobe flies on a hovercraft in to give the warrioris a bag of senzu beans from Karin. Everyone looks at the city below the cliff in which they stand on but see no signs of the Androids.  
  
Yajirobe is leaving and his ship mysteriously explodes. The Z Warriors separate to investigate while Gohan brings Yajirobe to safety. Two mysterious figurs, Androids 19 and 20 jump around the city killing the people they pass by. Yamcha unknowingly encounters the strange figures in his search for the androids. Android 20 grabs Yamcha by the mouth, stealing energy in the myst, and jabs a hand through him. The others sense Yamcha's troubling ki and arrive to the scene. Klilyn takes Yamcha's body back to Bulma for senzu. Gokou, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, and the Androids fly off to more deserted areas for better fighting grounds.  
  
The Androids request to stop at Stone Mountain. Piccolo sees it as the androids' advantage for fighting because they can hide in the mountain mazes if they lose the battle. Gokou and Android 19 battle first. Gokou has the advantage, but doesn't do too well even in Super Saiyan level.  
  
Yamcha is revived with a senzu. He tells that the androids have the ability to absorb energy. Gohan, Klilyn, and Yamcha then go to warn their comrades of this factor. Android 19 absorbs part of Gokou's energy via Gokou's kamehameha before he is warned of the androids' ability. Gokou suddenly suffers from his heart failure and collapses. Android 19 beats Gokou around and then begins to absorb the remains of Gokou.  
  
Vegeta leaps in to save Gokou, telling that it will be he who will be the one to defeat Kakarot. To everyone's surprise, Vegeta powers up into Super Saiyan mode too. He tells how during training, he relaized that he training methods were not going to be good enough to defeat Gokou, so he got angry and turned into a Super Saiyan. Yamcha goes and takes Gokou back to Master Roshi's place to recover. Vegeta beats Android 19 and purposely lets him steal some of his energy. Then, he kills the android off. Android 20 watches and realizes how he miscalculated the power levels of the Z Warriors. Thinking that he will lose to Vegeta, Android 20 runs away. Vegeta demands a senzu to restore his energy and then pursuits after his target. Everyone joins in the hunt.   
  
Trunks returns from the future and looks for the Z Warriors. Seeing the decapitulated head of Android 19, he realizes that the Z Warriors were fighting the wrong androids.  
  
Android 20 sees that he's been surrounded and makes a move to absorb Piccolo's energy. Gohan comes and saves him, and Piccolo is restored back to full energy with a senzu. Android 20 is surrouned again and is about to be killed. Trunks also arrives to the scene, telling that Androids 19 and 20 are not the ones that will terrorize the future. Bulma flies in with baby Trunks and Yajirobe. Dr. Gero shatters the ship with a fireball to create a diversion for escape.  
  
Trunks rescues his mother and his baby self. Bulma tells the identity of the android she saw. Android 20 is really Dr. Gero, who created Android 19 to which he used in turn to make himself into an android. Trunks tells that Androids 19 and 20 are the wrong set of androids to fight. Androids 17 and 18 are the real targets, but are not yet awaken. Gohan carries Bulma, baby Trunks, and Yajirobe to fly back home. Everyone else flies off to destroy Dr. Gero's lab before Androids 17 and 18 can be unleashed. Dr. Gero realizes this plan and also races towards his lab.  
  
Dr. Gero, knowing the hidden location of his lab, gets to it faster than the Z Warriors. The Z Warriors catch up, but by the time they reach the lab Androids 17 and 18 have already been released. Everyone watches the androids. Androids 17 and 18 make a mess of their creator's laboratory and then Android 17 slices Dr. Gero's head off before crushing it. Androids 17 and 18 also head to the pod of another android and release him, Android 16. Finally, they head to face the Z Warriors. In a remote area, Androids 17 and 18 easily beat Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta. Android 16 refuses to fight, telling that he was created to destroy Gokou only. Klilyn, too scared to fight, watches the horror. The androids head to Klilyn and tell him that the Z Warriors are not dead yet. They confess that everything is a game, and that they'll be glad to fight their enemies again once they get stronger.  
  
Non-Perfect Cell Saga...  
  
The Z Warriors suspect the Androids of coming to Gokou's house to kill him and move Gokou to the Kame House. (*3)On the journey, Bulma contacts the crew and tells our the discovery of an abandoned time machine much like Trunks', but Trunks has his machine a capsule with him. He tells that Bulma only made one capsule in the future, and Trunks and Gohan fly in to investigate. Nearly, the shell of a creature hatched not too long ago is discovered. In a closeby town, the mysterious creature is absorbing everyone.  
  
Piccolo sees that the only way to defeat the Androids would be to power up dramatically, and decides to fuse back with Kami. (*4)Kami, watcher of the earth, watches an enemy unlike any other attack Gingertown. Victims are completely consumed, and no one is spared. Kami tells Piccolo that the earch does not need a god now, but a super powered being. (*5)The two fuse with Piccolo as the base, and the two become one again.  
  
Piccolo flies to the town with the strange evil being who is absorbing everyone. (All the inhabitants of the town have vanished and only empty clothing remain.) The being hatched from the time machine shows itself. (*6)The two fight. Cell holds Piccolo captive and absorbs an arm. Piccolo breaks free and demands to know more about his opponent before he loses his life to it. Cell yields to what he believes to be Piccolo's final wish before he absorbs him. It introduces itself as Cell, another one of Dr. Gero's creations. When Trunks returned to the future and killed Androids 17 and 18 of that time, Cell killed Trunks and stole his time machine to return to the past where the Androids were still alive. Cell reveals about how Dr. Gero abandoned the project on him but left the computer on to develop him on its own. In order to reach perfect form, he needed the beings of two figures crucial to the powerup- Androids 17 and 18. As newly hatched, he needed energy. That is why he has been absorbing people. Piccolo laughs and tells that he won't let Cell reach perfect form. (*7)Then, he tears off his useless limb and regenerates his arm. The two fight again, but Cell escapes the town to enter other parts of the city, where he contiues to kill for energy. Piccolo and his comrades hunt for Cell before it is too late...  
  
The Androids are heading for Gokou's house via car and trashing any unlucky cities they pass by.When they finally reach Gokou's house, they find it abandoned and then slowly travel to Kame's House, thinking the whole process of "hunt and kill Goku"a game.  
  
(*2)Gokou recovers from his illness and, hearing everything while asleep, prepares to join in fighitng. He teleports for Gohan and then to Vegeta and Trunks' location, telling of a place where they can train for one year in one day. Everyone goes to Sky Palace and enter the Room of Spirit and Time, where time passes by slower. Only two people can train at a time in the room. Vegeta and Trunks enter first.   
  
After devouring many civilians, Cell grows strong enough to face the Androids and head for them.  
  
The Androids reached the Kame House. The Non-Saiyan Z Warriors are there and Piccolo stalls. Piccolo and the Androids fly to a nearly island and battles Android 17 while the remaining Androids watch. As the two fight, Cell reaches them. Cell easily beats Piccolo and heads for Android 17. (*8)Android 17 knows nothing about Cell and attempts to bully him, but Cell also easily beats the android.  
  
Before Cell is able to absorb Android 17, Android 16 joins the fight. (*9)Android 16 overwhelms Cell. Cell becomes buried in a pile of rubble, but emerges atop Android 17 and absorbs him. Cell changes into form 2. Cell becomes stronger than Android 16 and shatters him. Then, he heads for Android 18 and devours her, reaching Perfect Form.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The training in the Room of Spirit and Time is complete and the Saiyan warriors emerge stronger than ever. The parts of Android 16 are gathered and Bulma rebuilds him to fight as a Z Warrior. Everyone is ready to face Cell again.  
  
Cell Game...  
  
A tournament is held to fight Cell in what is known as the "Cell Game". In this "game", if Cell wins he will destroy the earth. Gokou and Cell battle to a standstill. The battle gets intense, but Gokou suddenly surrenders and tells Gohan to take his place. Gokou gives Cell a senzu bean to make it fair for Cell and Gohan enters the ring. Everyone is shocked at what Gokou did.  
  
Gohan tells that he understands why his father is making him fight. He tells that whenever he gets angry, he powers up unbelievably. Cell boasts that he wants to see this hidden strength of Gohan's and begins torturing him to make him angry. Gokou calmly watches while Gohan is still not angry enough to fight back. Gohan is getting beaten badly but Gokou tells his comrades to just watch and wait. Android 16, a robot, has no "ki" so he can't be sensed. The android silently walks to Cell and puts him into a lock-hold Android 16 tells everyone to clear out because he will ignite the doomsday device that Dr. Gero placed in his creations as a backup plan. Klilyn shouts that it won't work because Bulma removed the bomb when he rebuild the robot. Cell laughs and shatters Android 16 again.  
  
Cell grows tired of this and threatens to harm the spectators- Gokou, Vegeta, Trunks, Klilyn, Tenshin-han, Yamcha, and Piccolo. Cell flies to Klilyn to steals his bag of senzu beans and heads back to Gohan. He counts seven spectators and, from his tail, spits out seven miniature blue duplicates of himself. The Cell Juniors are born. Gohan watches desperately as the seven little monsters fly towards his comrades. Gokou, too weak to fight after fighting Cell, is unable to fend off the Juniors. The other Z Warriors get beaten as well. Gohan only watches in distress, seeing that it's because of him that Cell afflicted the attacks upon his comrades.  
  
In the background, Sataan, his disciples, a reporter, and a camera-man have been boardcasting the fight. Android 16's head was thrown in the direction of Satan. The head begins to talk and request that it be brought close to Gohan, telling that this is the only way that the world can be saved. After much reluctance, Satan cowardly carries the head across the battlefield, throws it in front of Gohan, and hides behind a rock again. Android 16's head encourages Gohan to fight. Cell sees the touching scene and splatters the head with a foot. The death of Android 16 triggers the hidden rage in Gohan and Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan level 2, surpassing the limits of the ordinary Super Saiyan level. Gohan steals the senzu back from Cell and then single-handed kills all Cell Juniors.  
  
Gohan heads for Cell and bullies him. Cell powers up to 100% and attacks, but is still unable to defeat Gohan. With a kick in the body, Cell spits Android 18 back out and degrades back into form 2. Seeing no way to win in an even weaker form, Cell activates his self-destruct sequence (the bomb in his body) so that the planet will go with him. To save the Earth, Gokou teleports Cell to Kaiou's planet. (*11)Cell explodes and Kaiou's tiny planet gets ruined. Gokou, Kaiou, Bubbles, and Gregory die at the cost of saving the earth.   
  
The Z Warriors stand stunned at what happened, not knowing whether to mourn the loss of Gokou or cheer the victory that the earth has been saved. An unexpected fireball flies out and pierces through Trunks. Trunks dies before he hits the ground. Cell, in perfect form, appears smiling. The Z Warriors must face Cell again, without Gokou.  
  
Cell tells that when he exploded, the nucleus of one of his brain cells survived. From the cell, mitosis was possible and he was able to regenerate his entire body. Cell boasts that he was also able to rebuild himself in perfect form, commenting that it may be the work of the Saiyan cells in possesses. Saiyans grow stronger each time they reach the brink of death, and likewise with these cells, Cell is now stronger. Vegeta becomes outraged and shoots hundreds of fireballs at Cell. The smoke clears and reveals Cell unscathed. Cell flies over and knocks Vegeta out. Then, he aims a fireball at Vegeta's helpless body and shoots. Gohan intervenes the blast to save Vegeta's life, taking the blast for him. Gohan gets back up with half his body bloody.  
  
Cell and Gohan blast Kamehameha blasts at each other and a fireball duel is followed to see who can hold out longer. Cell's fireball begins to overwhelm Gohan's, but Gohan simply tries to hold out without much effort of fighting back. Through Kaiou, Gokou yells to encourage his son. The remaining Z Warriors (Yamcha, Tenshin-han, Klilyn, and Piccolo) shoot fireballs at Cell to try to help Gohan, but Cell's aura blows them away each time. Vegeta wakes back up and flies above Cell, telling himself that it is impossible for low class Saiyans (Gokou and Gohan) to be stronger than him, an elite warrior and also Prince of all Saiyans. He charges up a fireball and blasts it at Cell. In this distraction, Gokou tells Gohan that now's his chance. Gohan strengthens his fireball and overwhelms Cell, disintegrating the monster in the blast.  
  
The Z Warriors cheer over this victory and head to Sky Palace. Vegeta staggers away in disbelief that Gohan is stronger than he. (*11)Sataan and the news reporters revive back to consciousness. Sataan, seeing the area empty, takes advantage and takes credit for killing Cell, taking titles for "The World Champion who saved the world from Cell" and "The Strongest Man in the Universe".  
  
As the world parades for Sataan, the Z Warriors are in Sky Palace. Dende heals Gohan and Trunks. Android 18 awakens. The Z Warriors threaten to kill her, but Klilyn tells them not to. Android 18 flees. The warriors yell at Klilyn for his decision, but then tease that he has a crush on her. The dragonballs have been gathered. (*12)Three wishes are permitted. A wish is made to remove the bombs in the Androids. Another is made to revive all those killed by Cell. However, Gokou is still dead. Through Kaiou, Gokou tells that it is okay. The Z Warriors all reflect on Gokou's life.  
  
Sataan emerges a hero. Gohan breaks the news about Gokou to his mother.  
  
Seven years pass, and Gohan is 16...  
  
Next, the  
  
Boo Series... http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/Boo.html[pic] http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/Boo.html  
  
Notes:  
  
*1 -In the Red Ribbon Series of Dragonball, Gokou destroyed the corrupt military organization. Dr. Gero had been the robot designer working for Red Ribbon, and vowed to have revenge one day.  
  
*2 -From the story of Trunks Story http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/Trunks.html, Trunks was sent back in time with medicine to heal Gokou. He and Bulma (of his time) planned that if Gokou was saved, Gokou would live to kill Androids 17 and 18 so that the future would change. In Trunks' time, the Androids ran amuck the world.  
  
*3 -The time machine was on Earth for a few years, but was unnoticed. It took three years for Cell to hatch from the shell. When Cell stole Trunks' time machine in the future, he had to degenerate himself into egg form because his body was too big to fit in the machine. The reason the time machine ended up in the timeline that we know of is because Trunks had set it there. Trunks had killed Androids 17 and 18 of his time and planned to travel back to the past to tell the Z warriors about the victory, but Cell appeared and killed him.  
  
When Dr. Gero's lab got destroyed, the lair where Cell (an embryo at the time) was developing was located far beneath the lab so it survived. No one but Dr. Gero knew of it, so Cell slowly developed. After 24 years, Cell was finally grown and he unleashed himself. This was the same time as Future Trunks' timeline, and explains why Androids 17 and 18 do not know about Cell. Cell needed to absorb Androids 17 and 18 to reach perfect form, but Trunks had already killed them. Therefore, he needed a time machine to travel to a time where they existed, and he encountered Trunks...  
  
*4 -The strange being from the shell possessed the auras (powers) of Gokou, Piccolo, Vegeta, Freeza, and Cold. Cell told that during the battles of the Vegeta Series http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/Vegeta.html and the Freeza Series http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/Freeza.html, Dr. Gero sent little misquito-like robots to gather blood samples (DNA) of the warriors. All the traits were put in to produce the "clone" Cell.  
  
*5 -At first, the guardian of the Earth was one Namek being. It split into two forms- Kami and Daimoa. Daimoa was killed by Gokou, but his essence was "reproduced" into Piccolo. Thus, Piccolo was Daimoa. When Piccolo and Kami fused, the two became the original Namek again.  
  
With Kami gone, Dende succeed Kami's position as God of the Earth.  
  
*6 -During the battle, Cell did a Kamehameha blast at Piccolo. Piccolo lauged that because Gokou's blood sample was taken at the time he fought Vegeta, the blast was weak. Gokou had powered up a lot since to fight Freeza.  
  
*7 -Nameks are slug-like beings with the ability to regenerate any loss body part.  
  
*8 -Androids 17 and 18 believe that they were programmed to be undefeatable, and therefore the strongest of all.  
  
*9 -Android 16 never fought before. He told that his only opponent was Gokou and that there was no reason to destroy another else. Everyone was shocked that he was stronger than Androids 17 and 18.  
  
*10-Dr. Gero placed bombs inside his android creations to allow the trigger of a self-destruct option.  
  
*11-Sataan was a popular fighting hero with the reputation of the world's strongest called into the area to defeat Cell. In reality, Sataan is just a averge human who has built a false reputatin for himself. Sataan's popularity is boosted more when he claims to have killed Cell and saved the world.  
  
*12-Under normal circumstances, Shenlong can only grant one wish at a time. Because Dende is the guardian of the dragonballs and it was he who summoned Shenlong, Shenlong can grant three.  
  
Tao Pai-Pai, a character from the original Dragonball series, made an appearance in this series. He built a fort that was advertised to be safe. People paid for hide in it for protection from Cell. Gohan discovered it and easily destroyed the building. After learning that Gohan was the son of Gokou, Tao Pai-Pai fled away.  
  
The actual Trunks of the time was a baby. There was a scene where Bulma and baby Trunks were in a aircraft that exploded. Future Trunks caught baby Trunks. 


	4. boo

Seven years passed since the Cell Game. Much has changed during this era of peace. Gohan is a student of Orange Star High School, and became the boyfriend of Videl, Sataan's daughter. Trunks is now eight years old. His best friend is Goten, Gohan's little brother who is one year younger than Trunks. Klilyn married Android #18 and became the father of Marron. Vegeta settled down after Gokou's death. The peace will now last long...   
  
Gokou is competing in a fighting tournament of the dead. His meets a stalement with his new friend and opponent, Paiku-han. On Earth, Gohan is training Goten and Vegeta is training Trunks. Gohan and Vegeta become shocked at the fact that Goten and Trunks can reach Super Saiyan stage at such young ages.  
  
There is another Tenkaichi Boudoukai on Earth. Goten and Trunks want to attend in the competition, but are banned because they are too young. However, they steal a competitor's costume and wear it. They battle Android 18 and their disguise is revealed. Piccolo faces someone known as Kaiou- shin, but freezes upon sensing his opponent's power. Gokou is granted a single day of life to fight at the tournament so he is also present. It is Gohan's turn to compete. He has assumed the identity as a masked crime fighter known as the Great Saiyan-Man. Gohan powers up and turns Super Saiyan mode. This blows off his disguise and the audience learns that the Great Saiyan-Man is really the nerd Gohan. Spopobitch and Yamu, two competitors with a "M" on their foreheads, fly out to the battle ring and approach Gohan. Then, the two mysterious men take out a lamp and use it to absorb Gohan's energy. Gohan falls unconsicous, Spopobitch and Yamu fly away, and everyone else become shocked and wonder what just happened.  
  
Kaiou-shin and his partner approach the Z warriors and revive Gohan. Then, they tell their story. They are really godly beings beyond Kaiou and are here to stop the plot of Babi-di and Darbura. Babi-di is an ugly little being who wants to destroy all life just for the fun of it. Darbura is the Prince of Darkness. Babi-di and Darbura are allied at the task of reviving someone called Boo. To do so, a lot of energy is needed. Everyone learns that Spopobitch and Yamu are zombies of Babi-di. That is why they absorbed Gohan's energy. Allowing Sopopobitch and Yamu to attack Gohan was part of the plan to follow them to Babi-di's lair. A new terror breaches over the Earth. The Z warriors decide to help Kaiou-shin for the sake of their planet, and follow Spopobitch and Yamu to Babi-di and Darbura's lair.  
  
Babi-di and Darbura's minions are killed in the battles to come. Our heroes face Darbura now. Unaware of Darbura's ability to "stone", Klilyn and Piccolo are turned into stone. The only remedy to the curse would be Darbura's death. Darbura is eventually killed and Klilyn and Piccolo are restored to normal.  
  
Learning that becoming Babi-di's slave will make him stronger, Vegeta volunteers to become Babi-di's slave. A "M" appears on Vegeta's forehead and he turns evil once again. Majin-Vegeta looks forward for another battle against Gokou and hopes to defeat him once and for all.  
  
Vegeta's power donation to Babi-di grants enough energy to revive the fat being known as Boo. Boo is re-awakened and Babi-di rides around the city on top of him. Cities begin to get terrorized.  
  
Majin-Vegeta knocks out Gokou, but realizes that good triumphs over evil. He regains his sanity and truely becomes good. Majin-Vegeta goes off for Boo and fights him. Boo is a lot stronger and has the advantage. In a final effort to defeat Boo, Vegeta self-destructs, hoping that his sacrifice will take Boo down with him. To his dismay, Boo survives.  
  
Even in Super Saiyan level 2, Gokou is unable to defeat Boo. Rage increases, and Gokou reaches Super Saiyan level 3 for the first time! Meanwhile, Bulma gathers the dragonballs to revive all the civilians killed by the Majins since the Tenkaichi Boudoukai.  
  
Boo grows tired of being Babi-di's slave and kills him. Then, he purifies himself by fission and splits into two beings. One is pure good, and the other is pure evil. The two Boos fight and the evil one turns the good Boo into a cookie. The cookie is eaten, and Boo powers up in a body transformation. The fat Boo is now leaner and more muscular.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan heads to Kaiou-shin's planet to receive training. As a sign of respect, he wears the Kaiou-shin suit. Gohan pulls out the legendary Z Sword and begins to train under Dai Kaiou-shin, the Elder Kaiou- shin. Gohan is learning how to use his hidden powers without getting angry to go Super Saiyan mode.  
  
Kaiou-shin reflects at his past. When he was young, he lived in peace with his family at his home planet. Then, an evil sorceror, Babi-di's ancestor, used Boo to terrorize. (At the time, Boo was smaller than how he appears during the current section of the series.) Boo killed all of Kaiou-shin's family members. The Kaiou-shins cursed Boo into his fat form and made him dormant. Kaiou-shin, his partner, and Dai Kaiou-shin are the only Kaiou- shins left. Now, years later, Boo has been revived.   
  
Everyone is at Sky Palace (Dende and PoPo's palace) except Gohan, who is still training under the Kaiou-shins. Gokou taught Goten and Trunks the art of fusion. Goten and Trunks fuse and become Gotenks! Then, he teleports to Kaiou-shin's planet and watches everything through Kaiou-shin's crystal ball.  
  
Boo heads for Sky Palace to look for the "strong" being he sensed. He needs to absorb more powerful beings to be restored to his original form, the stronger form that he was in before the dying Kaiou-shins cursed him. The "strong" being in which Boo searches for is Gotenks. Goten and Trunks are training in a room inside Sky Palace. Piccolo tricks Boo into waiting for the boys to come out. Time passes by slower in the room, so it will buy some time for the boys to train more. Chi-Chi, seeing Boo, goes up to him to scold him for killing so many innocent people. Boo turns Chi-Chi into an egg and squashes it.  
  
Boo grows tired of waiting and threatens to be taken into the room in which Goten and Trunks are in, or else he will kill everyone at Sky Palace. Piccolo, knowing that he is too weak to fight Boo, takes Boo to Goten and Trunks with the hope that the boys have become strong enough to fight Boo.  
  
Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and fight Boo. Gotenks is able to stand up to Boo, but neither side is winning. Piccolo blasts the doorway in the room. Then, he tells that without the exit, everyone will remain trapped in it forever so Boo can no longer kill any more people. Gotenks argues with Piccolo that they too have becomed trapped. Boo creates a fireball that produces a portal exit. He exits the room and returns Sky Palace. Gotenks and Piccolo look at each other in grief; they are not trapped and Boo is free. Super Saiyan Gotenks tries to create the same fireball that Boo created, but is too weak to. He powers up and reaches Super Saiyan level 3. Now much stronger, he is able to produce the portal. Piccolo and Gotenks exit the room and face Boo once again.  
  
In the battle followed, Sky Palace is destroyed. Super Saiyan level 3 Gotenks is overwhelming Boo and winning. Boo is thrown back to Earth. Gotenks and Piccolo return to Earth to search for Boo's body. Boo survived the attack and reappears. Gotenks prepares to fight again, but the fusion wears off. Goten and Trunks unfused are too weak to fight Boo.  
  
Gohan completes his training with Dai Kaiou-shin. He chooses a change in clothes to wearing his father's suit and wishes everyone goodbye. Gokou wishes his son luck, but envies that he cannot help because he is dead. Kaiou-shin's partner teleports Gohan to Earth.  
  
Gohan appears in time to save Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Gohan beats Boo and Boo self-destructs. Thinking they won the battle, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Boo fly off. They see Sataan and Dende on their journey and take them with them. A being flies towards them. It is Boo! Goten and Trunks fuse again and are in Super Saiyan level 3. Eagerly wanting to fight again, Gotenks boasts about beating Boo. Taking advantage of the distraction, Boo absorbs Super Saiyan level 3 Gotenks and undergoes another body change. Now a lot stronger, Boo overwhelms Gohan. Boo throws a fireball at Gohan. Gohan tries to block, but another fireball pushes Boo's fireball away from Gohan. The ally is Tenshin-han. However, Boo prepares another fireball  
  
In the judgement court, King Yemma grants Vegeta life so that he could help save the planet. In Kaiou-shin's planet, the Kaiou-shins tell Gokou about fusion earrings. Kaiou-shin and his partner demonstrate. Each partner wears one of the earrings and the to permanently fuse. The earrings are given to Gokou. He is to give one to Gohan so that he and Gohan could fuse to beat Boo. To bring Gokou back to life, Dai Kaiou-shin exchanges his life for Gokou. Gokou's halo disappears, and Dai Kaiou-shin falls dead. Then, he re- awakens with a halo on top of his head. Gokou thanks everyone and teleports to help save Earth.  
  
Boo is about to throw a huge fireball at Gohan. Gokou teleports to the scene and throws a fireball at Boo. Boo is sliced and his legs and lower part of his antennae are cut off. Gokou tells Gohan about the fusion earrings and throws one to Gohan. Gohan catches it and prepares to wear it. The cut off part of Boo's antennae engulfs Piccolo and Boo changes into a stronger form again. The cut off lower body of Boo walks and kicks Tenshin- han unconscious. Then, it engulfs Gohan and Boo powers up again. Gokou feels despair again.   
  
Vegeta appears and aids Gokou. Gokou tells Vegeta about the fusion earrings and Vegeta finds the earring dropped by Gohan when Gohan got absorbed. Gokou and Vegeta are pulled together and become Vegetto!  
  
Vegetto beats Boo, but purposely gets absorbed by Boo to save their comrades. The absorption cancelled out the effect of the permanent fusion and Vegetto splits back into Gokou and Vegeta. They find and rescue Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo by carrying the bodies and escaping through one of Boo's pores. Good Boo is also still in Boo's body. As the characters left Boo's pores, they returned to their original size. Meanwhile, absorbing Vegetto had given Boo enough energy to complete his phase change. He powers up as the escapes from his body takes place, and returns to his original form. "Original" Boo is back.  
  
Boo does a giant fireball and blows up the Earth. The newly fused Kaiou- shin teleports to help Gokou teleport Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Dende, and Sataan to safety in Kaiou-shin's planet. Boo teleports and follows Gokou. Gokou and Boo battle. Gokou gets beaten and is weak, so Vegeta joins the fight. Vegeta admits that Gokou is better than him for the first time and then fights Boo. Boo beats Vegeta and is about to kill him, but Sataan pops up and threatens Boo. Boo attacks Sataan but Sataan dodges the punch. All of a sudden, Boo goes in pain and spits the good fat Boo out. The two Boos fight and the good Boo gets beat unconscious. Gokou and Vegeta continue to face Boo.  
  
Vegeta tells Kaiou-shin to gather the Namek dragonballs. He does so, and makes the first wish to restore the Earth. The second wish revives all the civilians that Boo killed. The third wish is saved for later. Everyone is back on Earth except Gokou, Vegeta, and Boo. Gokou begins to create a Genki Dama while Vegeta distracts Boo.  
  
Our heroes on Earth tell people to raise their hands. Doing so will donate energy to Gokou's fireball. However, no one listens. Sataan, still famous after the Cell Game, raises his hands. Following the example of their idol, everyone on Earth raises their hands. Gokou gets enough energy for his fireball and he fires it. Boo is too strong to get blasted and holds the fireball back. Kaiou-shin makes the last wish from the dragonballs to restore Gokou's energy. Gokou's power restores from his weakened state and he uses his revived strength to strengthen his fireball. Boo, unable to repel Gokou's Genki-Dama, is killed by the fireball. Our heroes have won the battle.  
  
Fat Boo awakens. Our heroes debate on whether or not to kill him, but Sataan pleads that this Boo saved his life. Boo is spared and joins the Z warriors.  
  
Ten years later...  
  
Goten and Trunks are teenagers. Gohan married Videl, and the two became parents of five-year old Pan. Gokou wished the evil Boo back to life to fight him again. The wish reincarnates Boo into Ubuu; all evil cleansed. Gokou is training Ubuu. There is peace on Earth...  
  
Notes:  
  
+ Vegeta intentionally let Babi-di transform him into Majin-Vegeta so that he would get stronger than Gokou and be able to finally defeat Gokou.  
  
+ Vegeta becomes truely good in this series.  
  
+ Android 8, Android 17 and Bora made an appearance at the end of the series where they raised their hands to donate energy to Gokou. 


	5. baby

Ten years passed since the end of Dragonball Z. Ubuu trains with Gokou. Goten and Trunks are adults. Pan is 14 years old. Sataan is balding. Klilyn has a mustache and gray hair. Since the defeat of evil Boo, there was peace on earth...  
  
Pilaf has finally gathered all the dragonballs to wish for world domination. Shenlong is summoned. Without notice, Gokou enters the scene. Pilaf http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Gi nza/6327/dbgt14.jpg, surprised to see Gokou after all these years, starts to wish that Gokou was still a kid so that he could be easier to defeat. Shenlong takes this for the wish and turns Gokou http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/dbgt15.jpg back into a kid. Pilaf runs off again and is never seen again.  
  
Gokou returns to his house and tells about what happened. Popo appears and tells Gokou that there are Black Star Dragonballs scattered in space. Gokou decides to find these dragonballs to restore himself to his normal form. (The dragonballs of the Earth can only be used to grant wishes once a year.) More surprisingly, Popo tells that these Dragonballs must be gathered within a year or the Earth will explode! Gokou and Trunks get on a space capsule to set voyage on their new quest. Pan sneaks aboard the capsule and accidently damages an engine.  
  
The space capsule crashes into many planets. In these planets, our heroes acquire the Dragonballs and meet a cast of minor characters. (It was these boring scenes that made people hate Dragonball GT at first.) During these scenes, Gokou http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/dbgt276.jpg and Trunks http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/dbgt175.jpg enter their Super Saiyan form for the first time in Dragonball GT to battle the minor villains. Pan http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/dbgt277.jpg also fights, but spends most of her time watching the Super Saiyans in amazement. In addition, our heroes meet Gill, a little robot who swallowed the Dragonball radar. As a result, our heroes take him on their journey.  
  
Our heroes land on Dr. Myuu's planet. Dr. Myuu is an evil scientist who creates a bunch of cyborgs and robots. Gill is one of his creations. Trunks is kidnapped. Pan tries to rescue Trunks while Gokou fights Ruudo, a creation of Dr. Myuu. Ruudo is killed. Gill helps Trunks and Pan escape and our crew returns to space.  
  
One of Dr. Myuu's project is Baby. Baby is really the only surviving Tsufuru-jin. Planet Plant, his native planet, was destroyed by the Saiyans back when the Saiyans worked as mercenaries for Freeza. As the only survivor, Baby wants revenge on all Saiyans, innocent or guilty. Dr. Myuu found Baby in space and saved him. Baby has the power to take over bodies and acquire his victims' power. Baby takes over Dr. Myuu's body and kills him in the betrayal.  
  
Gokou, Trunks, Pan, and Gill finally return to Earth with all seven Black Star Dragonballs. Gokou takes them to Popo to secure them for later use. However, Baby also lands on Earth. Slowly, he takes over the bodies of Trunks, Gohan http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/dbgt3116.jpg, and Goten http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/dbgt3115.jpg. Even when he leaves their bodies, an egg is left in their brain. This egg makes its victim a zombie of Baby. (When Gohan was Gohan-Bebi, he fought and injured Piccolo with a fireball.) Baby finally finds a body that satisfies him- Vegeta's! Vegeta's body is taken over and Vegeta-Bebi is formed! Soon, everyone on Earth become zombies of Baby except Sataan, Pan, Boo, Ubuu, and Gokou. Popo, also a victim of Baby, uses the Black Star Dragonballs to creat another Planet Plant for Baby.  
  
(By this time, Dragonball GT began to get interesting and unsatified fans began to take up interest in this sequel series to Dragonball Z.) Ubuu faces Vegeta-Bebi and is defeated. Fat Boo joins the battle and is killed. Boo's body is near Ubuu and his spirit enters Ubuu. The two fuse and Ubuu learns that he and Boo were originally one. However, even with this fusion, Ubuu is no match for Vegeta-Bebi.  
  
Gokou faces Vegeta-Bebi. Vegeta-Bebi is stronger and easily defeats the young Gokou. Gokou http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/dbgt3122.jpg powers up to Super Saiyan level 3, but is still defeated; Vegeta-Bebi http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/sb4793.jpg can also power up to level 3. Pan hides in the background and watches the fight. The defeated Gokou is pulled out of the fight by Kaiou-shin. On Kaiou-shin's planet, the Kaiou-shin inhabitantsubstances are creating a formula that will make Gokou's tail grow back. (The tail is the main source of power for a Saiyan.) Gokou's tail is only partially grown. Kaiou-shin pulls it to make it reach normal length.  
  
Gokou returns to planet Plant to face Vegeta-Bebi. After getting beaten by Vegeta-Bebi again, Gokou lies on the ground and stares at the Earth. The "full-Earth" acts as a full-moon. As a result, Gokou http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/sb4816.jpg reaches Oozaru stage and becomes a giant golden ape. (The ape is gold instead of brown because it was the Earth that caused the transformation instead of the moon). Gokou is a lot stronger, but is unable to control his body in Oozaru stage and trashes everything in sight. Another change occurs. Gokou acquires control over his body and enters another stage beyond Oozaru. He powers up and becomes Super Gokou 4 http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/sb4815.jpg. The tide of the battle is turned and Vegeta-Bebi is losing. The zombie Bulma creates a special magnifying glass for her husband. It magnifies the rays of the full- Earth and Vegeta-Bebi http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/6327/poji38.jpg enters Oozaru stage.  
  
Gokou gets defeated once again. Meanwhile, Kaiou-shin resolves that Chou- sui water could cleanse people from Baby's control. He goes to Sky Palace to get the Chou-sui water. Dende and Popo are cleansed in the struggle against Kaiou-shin. This water is spread to everyone. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, (now free from Baby's control) and Pan surround Gokou and form a circle. Their energy is donated to Gokou. Gokou and Vegeta-Bebi face each other again. Gokou does a Kamehameha fireball and defeats Vegeta-Bebi. Baby leaves Vegeta's body and runs to a space capsule to escape, but is killed.  
  
The Earth is about to explode because the Black Star Dragonballs weren't used to wish for the Earth's stability. Our heroes fly all the inhabitants to planet Plant. Piccolo decides to stay on Earth to die with it because he loved it so much. (He is still injured from the blast from Gohan-Bebi.) The Earth explodes, and Piccolo goes with it. At The Namek Dragonballs are gathered and the Earth is restored from the wish, but Piccolo is still dead. However, one thing is learned- Gokou reached a new stage as Super Saiyan... 


	6. evil shenlong

In hell, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu team up and create Android Artificial 17. They open a portal to go back into the land of the living and escape to Earth. Artificial 17 seeks Android 17 and they fuse into Super 17 http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/super17.jpg. Cell and Freeza have also been upgraded by the scientists and plan to take over hell. Gokou falls for the plot and gets tricked into going to hell to fight Cell and Freeza. Without Gokou on Earth, our heroes don't stand a chance against Super 17. During battle, Dr. Gero is held hostage. With Dr. Myuu's command, Super 17 kills Dr. Gero anyway. Later, Dr. Myuu also gets betrayed and killed. However, Klilyn and Android 18 have also perished in battle. Meanwhile, Nappa escaped to Earth and Vegeta kills him again. Gokou defeats Cell and Freeza, but is stuck in hell. Piccolo, who is in heaven, causes chaos in order to be sent to hell where he can help Gokou go back to Earth. With a Namek trick, Piccolo and Dende create a portal that allows Gokou to enter back to Earth. A battle between Gokou and Super 17 follows, and Super 17 is killed.  
  
The dragonballs are gathered to bring Klilyn and Android 18 back to life. When Shenlong (dragon of the dragonballs) is summoned, something is wrong. An evil Shenlong http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/poji48.jpg appears and laughs wickedly. Our heroes learn that the dragonballs have cracked due to negative energy that stored inside the balls when negative wishes were made. A cloud appears around the evil Shenlong, and it transforms into seven evil dragons, each of a dragonball. The dragons fly off in different directions and wreck chaos. Each dragon has its own element. When it finds that element, it will take on its true form.  
  
Gokou and Pan fly off to fight these dragons. First, they encounter Ryan- Shenlong http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/poji49.jpg. Ryan- Shelong tells that he was born when Bora was wished back to life. This dragon of the 2 star dragonball is of water pollution. It was tricked into swimming in clean water. After it was weakened by this action, Gokou and Pan attack and kill it. The 2 star dragonball is restored.  
  
Next, Gokou and Pan follow the dragon radar's signal and encounter Uu- Shenlong http://www1.toei-anim.co.jp/TV-1/images/gt50.jpg. It was born in the 5 star dragonball when Gokou was wished back to life to fight Raditz. This dragon of electricity was weakened in rain and destroyed in its weakened state. The 5 star dragonball is recovered.  
  
Ryuu-Shenlong http://www1.toei-anim.co.jp/TV-1/images/gt51.jpg is the next to appear. This dragon was born when Oolong made the wish for women's underwear while fleeing from Pilaf. This dragon possesses the power of hurricanes. Gokou learns of its weakness and attacks it on the head. Ryuu- Shenlong was easily defeated and the 6 star dragonball was restored.  
  
Following this, Gokou and Pan fly to Chii-Shenlong http://www1.toei- anim.co.jp/TV-1/images/gt52.jpg, which was born in the 7 star dragonball when all the people killed by Majin- Vegeta were wished back to life. Pan gets tricked and becomes trapped in the dragon's body. Gokou rescues her and destroys Chii-Shenlong. Another dragonball is recovered.  
  
Suu-Shenlong http://www1.toei-anim.co.jp/TV-1/images/gt54.jpg is next for Gokou and Pan to encounter. It was born when Piccolo was wished back to life. This dragon of the sun is associated with the 4 star dragonball. It challenges Gokou in a match and the two fight. All of a sudden, San- Shenlong http://www1.toei-anim.co.jp/TV-1/images/gt57.jpg, Suu-Shenlong's brother and of the 3 star dragonball, appears. After getting mocked by his brother for losing honor in interfering with the match, the dragon of ice fights Gokou anyway. It is slayed in battle, and Gokou and Suu-Shenlong continue their match. Gokou admires Suu-Shenlong's sense of honor.  
  
The match becomes interfered again when another third party kills Suu- Shenlong. This party is Ii-Shenlong, of the 1 star dragonball. Gokou defeats it in Super Gokou 4 stage, but the dragon survived. It defeats Pan and steals all the restored dragonballs. Ii-Shenlong fuses with the balls and powers up. Super Gokou 4 is no match for it in its fused state.  
  
Bulma created a brute ray that allowed Vegeta to go Super level 4, and Super Vegeta 4 joins Gokou in battle. The two are still no match for Ii- Shenlong. Another stategy is used: Super Gokou 4 and Super Vegeta 4 http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/v_gssj4.jpg fuse and become Super Gozita 4 http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/5724/Gojita.jpg! Ii- Shenlong is kicked around and the dragonballs it fused with are restored, but the fusion of Super Gozita 4 wears off before Ii-Shenlong is killed. Ii- Shenlong fuses with the dragonballs once again, but Gokou gets to the 4 star dragonball before Ii-Shenlong can and swallows it so that the dragon can't fuse with it. Eventually, Gokou spits the dragonballs back out and Ii- Shenlong absorbs it. Vegeta suggests to use fusion again, but Gokou is too weak to go Super level 4. Therefore, he remains in his small size; he cannot fuse with Vegeta in this state due to size differences. Ii-Shenlong boasts to kill Gokou and Vegeta.  
  
One last chance of hope remains. Gokou begins to create a Genki-Dama. Everyone on Earth raises their hands to donate energy to Gokou. Gokou teleports to Kaiou and asks that the energy is not enough. The Kaious agree to help seek life forms across the galaxy to help donate energy to Gokou. All the characters encountered in space in the Baby Series are shown again and they raise their hands. Gokou's giant Genki-Dama is created and it destroys Ii-Shenlong.  
  
All the dragonballs are restored to normal, but something is wrong. Shenlong appears without being summoned and tells that he will not make any more wishes because of all the trouble the dragonballs have caused. Gokou convinces it to make the final wish of restoring all the civilians killed during the fights against the dragons. The wish is granted, and Gokou is told to ride on Shenlong's back. Gokou does so. Chi-Chi and her sons go home to prepare a big feast while awaiting Gokou's return, unaware what's going on. Pan notices Gokou's tattered clothes on the ground and asks if her granpa is gone for good. Vegeta replies that he is. On the dragon's back, Gokou visits the Z warriors. At the end, Gokou lies down and the dragonballs are absorbed into Gokou and Gokou disappears. Shenlong coils up and flies at the camera. The screen turns white.  
  
It is now 100 years later. Gokou Jr. (Pan's grandson) is at the latest Boudaikai Tenkaichi tournament. He is about to compete against Vegeta Jr., one of Vegeta's descendant. The two boys to Super Saiyan level and fight. Pan is a spectator in the audience. She notices adult Gokou watching the fight at the other side of the stadium. Pan goes to him, but loses her grandfather in the crowd. Gokou walks away, and highlights of Dragonball-Z- GT are shown 


End file.
